


Happy New Year, Pet

by Bet_on_black



Series: Bellamione Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, New Years, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bet_on_black/pseuds/Bet_on_black
Summary: Hermione attends a New Year's Eve Masquerade ball and finds herself entranced by a dark haired woman in a gold mask.Shameless smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Bellamione Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152935
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Happy New Year, Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I don't mean to write these things and then I go and write them. I have no excuse. This is just shameless smut and yeah... have it. Just have it.
> 
> Bet_on_black

Alabaster skin and swirling red skirts. Elaborate, artful tumbles of dark curls and a wicked smirk from under a golden mask.

That was all she had seen before finding herself pressed up against the ebony door. Or at least it felt that way. There had been other, less enchanting sights, for sure. Maybe a table of food and almost certainly some kind of ridiculously pretentious decor that she would have hated had it been anywhere else. But as she fought to remember how she had come to be in this position all her mind would give her was that intoxicating image.

Warm lips grazed across her neck, followed by a repeated motion with teeth that nibbled lightly at her skin, sending shocks through her body. She let out a moan and felt the lips smirk against her throat as hands worked behind her back to relieve her of her dress. 

A low growl of pleasure thrummed across her skin as deft fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress and tugged downwards. She shivered as the back of her dress parted and nails as sharp as talons trailed teasingly across her shoulder blades.

"I'll give the muggles credit for that," a low voice purred by her ear. "These zip things are definitely easier than corsets to undo." 

Her dress slipped forward on her shoulders, encouraged by the slender fingers attached to the talon nails, until it slipped off her entirely, leaving her bare except for her underwear.

The woman before her was still fully dressed and just seeing it pulled a mewl of discontent from her companion. 

"Now now, pet. Good things come to those who wait." Those ruby red lips formed another wicked grin before pulling her in for another scorching kiss that set her senses aflame. 

It wasn't fair. She remembered thinking vaguely. Had she had any control of her lips she might have even pouted but all sense of control was gone tonight. The tongue that slid over hers, demanding and impatient, had made that all too clear. 

Hands were guiding her forward, out of the dress that had pooled at her feet, and towards an ornate four poster bed. (Not that she would notice that until the next morning.) The hands were cool to the touch but everywhere they touched on her body left hot, burning flesh, like she was being branded, claimed. It left her skin tingling and begging for more. But the hands never grazed the same bit of skin twice. Instead they seemed determined to coat her whole body with the tingling sensation and leave her wanting.

With a gentle shove she fell back onto the bed, bouncing on the soft mattress for a moment until she was pushed further backwards by a trailing finger between her breasts. Her bra and pants disappeared the moment she fell back, her nipples hardening at the sudden chill and heat instantly pooling between her legs. All she wore now was her own silver mask. She made to take it off but found her arms being pushed above her head.

"Not tonight, dove." Her companion growled low at her, ducking her head to take an erect nipple in her mouth and quickly circling the peak with her tongue. She jolted at the act, squirming underneath the attentions of the witch above her. Tonight, she thought to herself between throbs of pleasure, she would do anything that voice would ask of her.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a set of teeth dragged across her nipple, drawing out another moan of pleasure. The hands that had held her arms above her head made their way down her body now, gliding lightly over her skin and making her squirm even more. Soon they were ghosting across her thighs, pushing them apart with a tantalising slowness that only made her want to clench them together again to relieve some of the tension building within her.

"Bella!" The moan slipped out unbidden and drawn out. 

The woman between her legs smirked but did not respond, choosing instead to trail light, teasing patterns on her thighs instead. She took her time, ignoring the moans of protest, making sure to only move on when she was sure Hermione could handle no more. By the time she was done Hermione felt like her entire body was trembling in anticipation and she could have cried with frustration at not being allowed a release.

As if reading her mind, Bellatrix gripped Hermione’s hips and pulled her close, laying claim to her inner thighs with lips and teeth. She had intended to continue her slow progress, tease the woman more, but now that she was so close all she wanted to do was devour her completely. With a whimpered "Please...Bella…" the last of her resolve crumbled and she took Hermione’s clit in her mouth and sucked. 

Almost immediately Hermione clenched and tried to close her thighs again but Bellatrix would have none of it. Whilst she continued sucking she pushed Hermione’s legs apart once more, casting a silent spell to keep them there. Hermione groaned in frustration but was soon cut off with a gasp of her own as Bellatrix flicked her tongue at her entrance.

Hermione could practically feel the woman’s smirk against her and decided she could take no more of it, she threaded her fingers through the dark curls and pulled Bellatrix closer so the woman had no option but to give her what she wanted. Bellatrix obliged, running her tongue up and down Hermione’s entrance, once, twice, three times before plunging her tongue in.

The younger witch gasped with pleasure, fisting her hands in Bellatrix’s hair, urging her to continue. Needing no encouragement, Bellatrix picked up the pace until Hermione was writhing above her, gasping breathily with each thrust of her clever tongue. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the wave that Hermione had been riding crashed to the shore in a crescendo that had her screaming Bellatrix’s name at the top of her lungs. The dark witch snickered and made her way back up Hermione’s body until they lay face to face. She pressed her lips to Hermione's in an almost chaste way, and pulled back slowly.

Before Hermione had a chance to kiss her back Bellatrix was sliding off the bed and smoothing the creases from her dress. She threw the witch a tender look and adjusted her mask before turning to the door. If she didn't leave now then she might never leave at all, such was the draw of the brunette before her.

She was nearly out the door when she paused for a moment and looked back.

"Happy New Year, pet."


End file.
